Catching Fire
by fishiekun
Summary: The Great Fire of Seireitei they call it. No one even knows that that was me. I caused that fire. I caused those deaths. What else can I be but a demon? A threat? For centuries, I have been locked away, only mentioned in whispers and hushed tones. What am I? I am the red hot pain that accompanies death. I am the Phoenix that rises out of ashes. I am...Senna. But I am alone...
1. Chapter 1

A flame that burned brighter than any star. A red deeper than crimson, the shade of fresh blood. The outline of a phoenix as it rose out of the ashes of its enemies. All the glory in the world seemed to be hers. Yet when I look back at her laughing image surrounded by a field of fire, I cannot forget the tears on her shadowed face, as if she wasn't happy about all that power, but almost as if she was sad.

as written on the inscription of the recca scroll, location: the forbidden library

I can still feel the heat of the fire as it brushed past my cheek. The bright flames as it spread all around me, devouring my pictures, my memories, my home…my family….myself. Why was I born a failure? Why do I always cause pain? The things I end up loving always end up gone, forever by my own hands. I rage at the world, so unfair and bleak. I see no future, just burned remnants of what once was. I am locked away because I was deemed a threat. I allowed myself to be locked away because I am a threat. I acknowledge the danger that I present. I no longer want to feel for the end result will always be pain and so I enclose myself into the flames.

"Hey, new guy. Be careful in there. Remember no fire of any kind is supposed to even go near that place alright?"

"Yessir. I'll keep that in mind." A smile permanently stuck on his face, Sasuke felt oppressed and stuck._ I am so much better than any of these guys, why the hell do I have to even listen to him? Don't bring anything with fire. _He mocked. _Screw that, it's freaking dark in there, I'm bringing a torch._ Slowly he made his way into the dark prison, muttering curses. Sasuke walked through the dingy hallway when suddenly he tripped and the torch fell on the floor._ Shit._ He fumbled trying to pick the stick back up but it was too late. The fire as if pulled, made its way towards the ominous door, revealing the horrifying images painted on the walls. He could only look in horror as the door to the prison creaked and groaned. The last thing Sasuke would remember was red.

"Yamamoto Ichibantai Soutaichou! Yamamoto Ichibantai Soutaichou!"

The yells seemed to be coming from outside the door. Toushirou was confused. _How could anyone have the nerve to disturb a Captain's meeting? Must be new. _He straightened and faced his head captain. "Yamamoto Soutaichou please allow me to set the officer back in his place."

Turning, he walked towards the door when suddenly they were flung open, hitting him square in the face.

"AHAHAHAA!"

"Shut up! Matsumoto!"

"Sorry Taichou that was too funny."

"Ken-chan! Look! Little whitey chan got hit!" Yachiru giggled. Kenpachi smirked. Even Byakuya seemed to have a ghost of a smile.

"It's alrighty Toushirou." Ichigo said. "Everyone has those days."

"That's Captain Hitsugaya to you!"

Toushirou blushed furiously. _Stupid doors. _And quietly returned to his place, a red bump on his nose. The rest of the captains smiled.

Amidst all the chaos, the messenger had made his way to Yamamoto.

"Aww little Captain Hitsugaya is blushing."

"Little shorty got too big for his breeches."

"My, my."

Hitsugaya smacked his forehead, gosh even Captain Unohana is making fun of me.

The whole hall erupted into playful teasing, with Toushirou glaring at his fellow Captains the entire time. However, when his eyes rested on Captain Yamamotos's, he sensed something wrong. Captain Yamamoto seemed to be even more grim than usual and that wasn't a good sign. Suddenly, he stood up to leave. "Meeting dismissed." And with a swish he left; causing confusion and daze. Toushirou grit his teeth. _Definitely not a good sign. _

I am the fire. The fire is me. I hate the flames therefore I hate myself. But it always calls and beckons, forever tempting me with its power. Time after time I resist, reminding myself of the pain and suffering it brings. And for hundreds I was able to ignore my yearning, want. But now that I see that flame again I know I can deny myself no further. I am the fire. The fire is me. And this time…this time I will answer its call.


	2. Chapter 2

The first image she saw in her inaugural steps of freedom was bright white. So foreign was the sight that it actually forced her to take a step back. At first she was afraid for it was not what she knew but somehow Senna found the courage to press forward. Slowly she opened her eyes and the wonders of the world were opened to her.

Her foot touched grass for the first time, the soft pliancy of the soil creating a supple cushion. Being in the hard cold rocks for so long, she had forgotten comfort and Senna reveled in the small luxury. She trailed down the mountainside, looking in marvelous wonder at the gleaming blue sky and the bountiful amounts of life, inhabiting all around. Senna didn't know how long she wandered the woods but darkness was starting to set in, the animals becoming less and less. Strangely, she felt calm about this change almost as if she was returning to familiar territory. The bright white was marveling and strange but not entirely comfortable. Darkness was comfortable. And so in that darkness, Senna was able to rest.

Keigo raced through the forest, with a fierce determination and firm pace.

Flashback

"Keigo Amasuke."

The Captain Commander's voice boomed in the small room, resonating from every corner. Keigo straightened.

"Yessir!"

"I am entrusting you with this mission. It must be carried out with the utmost discretion. The target is highly dangerous and unstable and WILL kill you on sight. Please move with caution."

"Yessir"

"My god..." Keigo looked around. "What happened?"

The forest was dark with soot, no signs of life anywhere except for the few trees that had been able to survive. Small flickering flames licked the ground, the only color besides the black that covered the ground. As he scanned the horizon, his eyes spotted a dark figure, unmoving on the ground. Keigo burst into motion. _A survivor?!_

He raced towards her, relief pumping through his veins. A hundred feet. Nintey feet. Eighty feet. Sixty feet. Fourty feet. Twenty feet. Ten…As if hit by a wall, Keigo stopped still in his tracks. The heat emanating from the girl was unlike anything he had ever experience before. Dead burned life surrounded her, fire flowing around her like a blanket. Slowly, horror set in. _What is she? _

Senna awoke to the sound of birds chirping and the whistling of the winds. _How could I have forgotten this? Ah….how nostalgic. _She stared at the sky, lost in thought for hours when she noticed a lack of sound. The silence broke her out of her daze. Everything was still. Too still. Something was wrong. She tried using her hands to get up, only to find them bound tied. Rage filled her, engulfing her sight with red. Her wrists, raw and chafed, only caused further pain, and soon her energy was gone. The chains were hot, sucking the reiatsu out of her body, making her weak and helpless. Senna hated being helpless, and being forcibly made so right after her moments of freedom only made her hate Shinigamis even more. Senna screamed in fury, hot fire rolling off her in waves of heat. The sound split the cold air. She lunged forward, her only thoughts consumed with revenge. A sudden movement broke her concentration. A hard chop fell on her neck. Blackness filled her.

_No….._


End file.
